Harvest Moon A WonderFul lifeA second Story
by Zackinblack
Summary: This is my first FanFiction I hope you like it more than i did :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley

Its been awhile since i came to Forget-Me-Not Valley. The last time I came here was with my father. He use to be a rancher in this small Village. My father came from the Big city searching for a little peace in quiet, So i guess this is why he choose this place. Why am i talking about this village exactly? Well I got a message from a close friend of my father. His name is Takakura. He helped my father out when he moved into the ranch. In the letter it said my Father passed down the ranch to me. I use to come every summer to the farm with my father helping out with everything i can. it was a blast. Im on my way to Forget-Me-Not Valley from Mineral Town. I walk down a trail that lead to the path to Forget-Me-Not Valley. I studied the beatiful scenery each step i took on the path. You can hear the birds chirping for joy,The Breeze flowing through the grass, and my footsteps walking on the cobble road. When i finally finished the trail to Forget-Me-Not Valley i saw Takakura. He welcomed me to the peaceful village of Forget-Me-Not. I knew that this is where i start my new journey of becoming just like my father.

(Thats all for Chapter 1 What do you think so far :D this is my first one so its kinda you know not really planned out ill try to make more soon thanks for reading)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
New in Town

When i was welcomed by Takakura He wanted me to see the Who village so i would be well known to the village. The First place we went to was a Small Ranch that had a lot of crops. It was a wide Area good for growing lots of nutritious Crops. When i was to Admired on the wonderful crops growing out of the ground i heard a girls voice behind me. I turned around in a flash to notice a Beautiful girl."Hi Takakura Who's this?" The Girl Asked."This is Mark, He will be moving into the Farm across from here." Takakura Said. The girl Looked at me and smiled."Hi i am Celia its nice to meet some one new in the village." she said. I smiled and asked if she owned the ranch. She looked at me with a surprised look on her face me." no no no i dont own this ranch My Boss Vesta does." she said. After she said that i saw two People walked out of the house. A Huge Lady with orange hair with Freaky smile, and a Young Man with black hair Looking To cool for Lady walked up to us. "Well Who this Young Man!?" she asked curiously. "My name is mark." i said in a shy voice. She smiled and looked at me,"Well Hello Mark Im Vesta I own This Ranch, and this Marlin He is my Younger brother!" She said. I was about to ask them a question when Takakura interrupted me." Sorry But we have to go visit the others." Takakura said in a serious voice. So me and Takaura left the ranch and followed the road where it led to a Cobble bridge. I saw a Weird looking hippy fishing. Takakura Stopped and looked at the strange man."Hey there Gustafa." Takakura said  
Gustafa Looked up at us,"Hey Man Whos your friend here?" Gustafa asked."This is Mark and he will be moving into the Farm across from here." He told Gustafa. Gustafa smiled,"well man i hope you have a happy life here like me."He smiled and looked back at river he was fishing in. after we were done talking to Gustafa I saw a Lady watering Flowers Infront Of the building. Takakura told me her name was Ruby and she was married to Tim, and also Run the inn. I looked at Ruby and she waved at me and went back to her flowers. Takakura also mentioned that theres a Girl name Nami that lives in the Inn. I looked up in the sky and saw it was getting Late. Takakura Took me to my farm and told me where i was going to be sleeping and staying."This is the same house your father lived in when he use to be Living." Takakura Looked down with dispare. I smiled and told him it was a nice thing to do for me and my father. Takakura Smiled" well im gonna be going now goodnight ill show you more of town later." he said in a cheerful voice. Takakura Walked to his Little house that was a few feet away. I went into the house and saw a small round table, a Small televison set, a kitchen, and a bed. I walked to my bed and layed down."Im so glad i moved to this town." i said under my breath."I hope everything will work out like it did today." i said. After the long day I fell peacfully asleepy.

(Well thats the end of chapter 2 thanks for reading! and i hope you enjoyed my story as well as i did :) pleas stay tune for more of the story!)


End file.
